


[podfic] Got Him On His Knees Like Religion

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Driver Jensen, Fixer Jared, M/M, Oral Fixation, Person of Interest AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of kelleigh's fic "Got Him On His Knees Like Religion."Author’s Summary:Jared doesn’t need Jensen’s employment contract to deduce that his driver served in the military, or that his service to his country didn’t end there. If Jared had to guess, he’d venture that Jensen was recruited into specialized training. Something elite and way, way off the books. It’s written in his sharp reactions, evident in the way he can process scenarios and routes faster than any other driver Jared has used, not to mention his, at times, unnerving vigilance.These traits make Jensen a great driver. The fact that he’s a stoic bastard makes him Jared’s favorite driver.Based very loosely on Zoe Morgan and John Reese from Person of Interest, in that Jensen is the stoic driver/part time bodyguard for Political and Corporate Fixer, Jared.Length:00:36:35





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavish_Squalor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Squalor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Got Him on His Knees Like Religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136597) by [kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh). 



**Story:** [Got Him On His Knees Like Religion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6136597)  
**Author:** kelleigh  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Author’s Summary:**  
Jared doesn’t need Jensen’s employment contract to deduce that his driver served in the military, or that his service to his country didn’t end there. If Jared had to guess, he’d venture that Jensen was recruited into specialized training. Something elite and way, way off the books. It’s written in his sharp reactions, evident in the way he can process scenarios and routes faster than any other driver Jared has used, not to mention his, at times, unnerving vigilance.  
These traits make Jensen a great driver. The fact that he’s a stoic bastard makes him Jared’s favorite driver.  
Based very loosely on Zoe Morgan and John Reese from Person of Interest, in that Jensen is the stoic driver/part time bodyguard for Political and Corporate Fixer, Jared.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this is a gift for lavishsqualor for ITPE! You can check out the ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093194.html).

**Length:** 00:36:35  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Got%20Him%20On%20His%20Knees%20Like%20Religion/Got%20Him%20On%20His%20Knees%20Like%20Religion.mp3) (34 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Got%20Him%20On%20His%20Knees%20Like%20Religion/01%20Got%20Him%20On%20His%20Knees%20Like%20Religion.m4b) (17.4 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
